


Meeting the Avengers

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Shyness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: This fanart was inspired by an amazing story The Puzzle that is Peter Parker by Neuropsyche"Come on, buddy,” he coaxed. “They want to meet you.”“Oh, he’s so little…” Sam said, softly, watching as the child got out of the car, and then hung back when Tony walked over to stop in front of them. All three avengers tried to get a better look, but Peter went shy, and was suddenly hiding behind Tony, peeking out at them from around his leg, his hand holding onto the back pocket of Tony’s jeans. “Is this your friend we’ve heard so much about?”“Guys,” Tony twisted, just a little, amused, and a hand on Peter’s shoulder brought the child a step closer so they could all see him. “This is Peter. Peter? That’s Steve, Natasha and Sam.”By Neuropsyche
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Meeting the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neuropsyche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Puzzle that is Peter Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093625) by [Neuropsyche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche). 



> Check out my other drawings at my [Tumblr](http://monireh89.tumblr.com)


End file.
